leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-5606883-20130204123719/@comment-70.19.116.226-20130204170751
Let me be the first to tell you that, at least in my honest opinion, that Manamune is new thing for me to see on a Talon build. I see WHY someone would put Manamune on Talon for the mana drain he has but in 100% of the games I've played as Talon, or from other pro Talon's, I have (they have) never EVER put Manamune in their build. As for Talon's early game build, I suggest watching your oponent very well and how they attack. Are they aggressive mid champions? Are they passive mid champions? Everything that I'll put here is my suggestions and are NOT set in stone for anyone (avoiding the flame) For Aggressive Mid: I tend to 'dance' around my opponent's attack, making them try and hit me and fail. Once you see that key moment, when their skills are on CD, pounce. My combo never fails: E -> W-> Q then walk back. Many mids don't like to be silenced and fall back. For build wise against a agressive mid, I tend to rush boots that counter them and then another item that can counter them as well. For example, for an Aggressive LeBlanc, I would rush Merc. Treds and Hexdrinker. For Passive Mid: I LOOOOOOOVE watching passive mids. For Talon, they are the most fun to pick down and kill. Passive mids tend to hug turret a lot and hope for ganks from their jungler (if there are any in the enemy team). If you have a passive mid, wait for them to fall out of line and pounce; pushed too far out of lane, closer to the river side than their turret. For my build, I quickly go for Brut. and BF (If you can save enough for BF on the first trip, BUY IT). Overall for Talon is simple: He's like a APC but AD and needs to be played as such. He doesn't STAY in a fight, He doesn't START a fight, He JUMPS in a fight and uses his massive burst to take down the squishy targets. E -> W -> Q -> R for bursting purposes. I ALWAYS burst with everything I've got and then run away. NEVER EVER stay in combat. Only and ONLY engage when the battle WON'T focus you. Talon is NOT a tank, NOT a ADC but an ASSASSIN! Play him as such. For an OVERALL BUILD, I ALWAYS suggest building Talon with as much DAMAGE as you can gain. Talon works the BEST with high damage. Atk Spd is not needed because he isn't an autoatk champion. He could benefit from some Arm. Pen. but if you have Black Cleaver then you don't really need more than that (All his skills proc. BC). If I KNOW the enemy will focus me no matter what, I always get '''Mercurial Scimitar! '''This item will make champions with heavy CC, like Skarner or Taric, will HATE YOU! I hope this little guide help and if anyone feels the need to further contact me about Talon (or Kayle/Xerath since I main them as well) you can add me on LoL: MrPervSan